Blinded Hearts
by CreativityUR1688
Summary: Ethan and Benny fall in love but a new kid comes and breaks them up. Who's gonna come and reconnect the two boys?
1. Chapter 1: Broken Hearted Benny

**This is my first time writing a fan fiction of anything so If I'm horrible, plz don't judge me. Well, this is My Babysitter's Vampire. Enjoy!**

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

Benny woke up and looked out at the window. He sighed when he saw dark clouds and rain. He frowned and slowly walked to his restroom.

Meanwhile, Ethan looked out _his_ window and smiled. He got up from his bed and stood in front of his mirror. He went into his closet and started to look for something nice to wear. Ethan knew that rainy days were when vampires fall in love with the person whom is crushing on them. He wanted to look good for Sarah. He took out a pair of dark blue jeans and a fancy leather jacket with a fedora complimenting it.

Benny waited for Ethan outside of his house, as usual, for them to walk to school together. Today, Benny waited for over 10 minutes and Ethan still wasn't there, so he walked to Ethan's house. When he got there, he saw Ethan kissing Sarah on his front porch. Benny ran away, crying, but he didn't know why. Usually, he doesn't get angry or sad when his best friend is happy. He didn't know what was wrong with him.

**Ethan's POV:**

I was walking around my living room looking for my backpack, when I heard someone knocking on the door. I walked up to it and opened it. There stood Sarah looking as beautiful as ever. She smiled at my and gave me a big hug. I was confused at first but then remember that it was a rainy day when I saw lightning hit the ground. I kissed her when he loosened from our hug and somehow we kissed all the way to our front porch. After about ten minutes, I saw Benny come up to my house and he started running away when he saw me. I wondered what I did wrong but I felt my heart just broke.

**Benny's POV:**

I have this feeling. I don't know what it is but it made me run away crying when I saw Ethan kissing Sarah. This only happens in movies. The person who is having the same feeling as me, is feeling love. They would feel that way to the person whom they are running away from. _What's happening to me? Can I be in love with Ethan?_

**That's all I got for right now. I hope I can write more later and plz tell me if you liked or hated it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Talk to Me

**I hope you guys liked the last one. I'm trying my best. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Ethan's POV:**

"Sarah, I think we should stop." I said as I try to pull away from our long kiss. I was worried about Benny. I don't know what happened to him but I want to find out.

"Why? I want you to be mine." Sarah said, pulling me closer.

"I want to do this, I really do but I just saw Benny run into that dark alley." I exclaimed, trying to knock some sense into her.

"Benny? Would you rather get killed with Benny or be with your girlfriend?" Sarah said, seductively.

"Getting killed? Who said anything about getting killed? Do you have anything to do with this?" I was getting concerned . There was a golden spark at the edge of Sarah's eyes and that way, I knew she wasn't the regular Sarah; she was vampire Sarah.

"Sarah…" I said as I grabbed her arm which triggered a vision.

_Everything was dark. All I could see was the sun shining a little sunlight into the old, creaky window. Then suddenly, I heard a loud screech. _

"Ethan, help!" _I know that screech from somewhere and it was Benny's._

(hisses)

"Ahh!" Benny screamed at the top of his lungs. The vision ended while I let out a quiet sigh.

"Don't go!" Sarah said in her vampiric, demonic voice. Then, I got scared. I haven't heard that voice since the first time I've met her and that was because she was dying of hunger.

"Let go of me, Sarah! I have to find Benny and see what happened." I yelled as I pulled myself of off her.

She growled and hissed as I took off running. I ran into the dark alley where I thought I saw Benny run into, but all I found was the golden watch I gave Benny on his birthday, smashed. I picked it up and started sobbing. I knew that I just lost my best friend.

**Benny's POV:**

I couldn't bear it anymore. I ran into the alley and threw the gold watch Ethan gave me for my birthday onto the ground. Then I quickly ran to school, ignoring the fact that Ethan is trying to catch up to me.

As I tried to open the door, I feel my arm being held down by something. I looked up and saw that it was Ethan.

"Hey, why didn't you wait for me?" he said, acting like nothing happened.

I didn't say anything and just listened to him rant about everything that just happened.

"I just saw you run away into that alley and in there, I found this…" Ethan showed me the broken watch and started crying when he handed it to me. Then he said, "Whatever I did, I'm sorry." He ran to the other side of Whitechapel High to his locker.

As I walked toward my locker, I opened it and threw the broken watch in there. Then I slammed my locker door so loud that everyone in the hallway stared at me. _I don't know why I did that. Was it the fact that Ethan found out that I broke the watch or that he is crying?_

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

Ethan and Benny stayed away from each other the whole day but at the end of the day, Benny approached Ethan, who was talking to Sarah.

"Well, somebody's happy!" Benny said while trying to sound happy.

"What do you want? You broke the watch Ethan gave to you for your birthday! Do you even-" Sarah roared, as she tried to protect Ethan.

"It's okay, Sarah. Go to your car and I'll meet you there in 5 minutes." Ethan said, cutting off Sarah.

Sarah gave Benny a deep glare and used her vampire speed to skip through the rain and into her car.

"What do you want?" Ethan asked right when Sarah left.

"Wow, you have been spending a lot of time with Sarah." Benny said while looking down onto the floor.

"Yeah, so?" Ethan questioned, still sounding angry about the watch.

"I'm sorry about the watch." Benny suddenly blurted out.

"Yeah, what was that about? I mean, you love that watch. You even said that you were never going to throw it away when I first gave it to you." Ethan said as tears start to form in his eyes.

"It's just that, I saw you and Sarah this morning…" Benny started. "Oh, you saw that?" Ethan whispered while letting out a slow sigh.

"Yeah, but Ethan, I think- never mind." Benny continued.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Ethan said, trying to get Benny to say what he meant to say.

"Really?" Benny asked.

Ethan nodded and stared intently at Benny.

**Sorry, it's so short and horrible.I'll try to make it longer next time. Plz tell me whether you hated it or like it.**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm too Scared!

**Sorry for uploading so late. I've been busy with schoolwork and such, so hear goes chapter 3.**

…

There was a moment of silence between the two boys.

"Uhh…" With that, Benny ran out of the school to his house.

Ethan was confused and just walked out to seen Sarah in her car, waiting for him. He hopped in and they drove to Ethan's house.

When they passed Benny's house, Ethan saw Rory talking to Benny. "I wonder what they're talking about." Ethan thought.

"Why think when you can know?" Sarah asked right when Ethan finished his thoughts. Ethan screamed a little then asked, "How do you know what I was thinking?" he asked. "you know that vampires can also read your mind on rainy days. "Sarah explained.

Ethan just starred at her. "Well, you wanna find out or what?" Sarah asked. "No." Ethan said sharply and faced the window.

"Well, why not?" Sarah questioned although she already knew the answer. Ethan looked at Sarah and quickly said, "I'm scared! I'm scared that Benny is going to tell me that we're not friends anymore! He already broke the watch I gave him. Who knows what he's gonna do next!"

Sarah looked and Ethan while he turned to look back at the window, then she just continued driving.

Silence went through the car until they got to Ethan's house. Ethan went in while Sarah drove away, leaving him only with his thoughts.

…

**Benny's POV:**

I was going to tell Ethan that I was in love with him but I got scared. I mean, a 17-year-old student, gay? That can't be it. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure if I'm actually in love with him. This feeling just started after I saw Ethan and Sarah kissing. Is it that I never saw them kiss? I don't know. I think I need therapy.

…

"Grandma, I'm gonna go take a walk. For some fresh air, you know." I said as I walked through my living room and out the door.

_I am just so confused. I don't know why._

I'm walking to the park nearby and as I walked, I saw Ethan walking in the opposite direction that I'm going. _What do I do! What do I do! _is all I could think of as he came closer. _I need to tell him but what if he says he doesn't love me back._

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

When Ethan approached Benny, Benny's heart stopped. "What are you doing here?" is what he could manage to get out of his mouth.

"I'm just getting some fresh air. And what are you doing here?" the shorter boy asked.

Benny calmed a little and said, "Same as you." The two boys just stood there and looking at each other, completely silent.

"So wanna come over to my house and play some video games?" Ethan asked, breaking the silence.

Benny nodded and quietly said, "Sure." The two boys talked together to Ethan's house, without saying a word.

**Ethan's POV:**

I wanted to break the awkward silence that Benny and I were having and invited him to come over to my house. I asked him to come and play video games but I actually just wanted to talk to him about what he was going to tell me.

When we go to my house, Benny took and computer chair and I sat on my bed.

"So what game do you want to play? Myth Monsters?" Benny asked while looking through my game box.

"Benny, I actually just wanted to talk." I said, not looking at him.

"Yeah, about what?" Benny asked.

"You know I was wondering what you were going to tell me. Why can't you just tell me?" I asked.

He looked at me with his dark brown eyes. I can't help but notice how cute he looks with his orange striped shirts.

"So, what is it, Benny?" I asked, urging him to tell me.

"Fine, I love you."

**Ooh! What's gonna happen next? I really don't know yet. Sorry, it's not that good but I will make it better. I'm just running out of ideas. Feel free to give me ideas any time you like.**


	4. Chapter 4: I Love You Too

**Although many people didn't give me ideas, I just started to think then I thought of something. So goes that something.**

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

"What?" Ethan asked, thinking that he had heard the wrong thing.

"Ethan, I love you." Benny repeated.

"You love me?" Ethan questioned with a shocked and confused look on his face.

Benny's face became all red and said, "Yes." while looking at the floor.

Ethan still kept that look on his face and was breathless. "OMG! Benny loves me back! What do I do! Do I tell him or do I wait?" he thought.

Ethan and Benny didn't say anything and just got lost in their thoughts. After about 2 minutes, Ethan broke the silence by asking, "So what do we do now?"

Benny had so many things he wanted to do with Ethan but knew he couldn't since he thought that Ethan didn't like him. Benny had to urge himself to say, "I don't know. I just want to know how you feel."

"I guess I'm okay with it." Ethan said calmly pretended that he didn't like Benny that way.

Benny made a fake smile and Ethan smiled happily.

There was silence again until Ethan's mom called for Benny, "Benny, your grandma's on the phone calling you to go home. She says she has something important to tell you."

Benny got up from the computer chair he was sitting on and started heading for Ethan's door when he turned around and said, "Guess, I'll call you later."

Ethan nodded and continued to think. As soon as Benny left his house, he quickly took out his phone and dialed Sarah's number.

"Hello?" Sarah answered as she picked up her phone.

"Sarah! It's Ethan. I have something to tell you. Quick, come to my house as soon as possible!" Ethan said happily.

A few seconds later, Sarah arrived at Ethan's bedroom window. Ethan opened it and let her in. "So, what's the big news?" she asked.

"Well, Benny just came here and told me that he loves me." Ethan said as fast as he could. He couldn't help but notice how wet Sarah was and went to his closet to grab a towel for her.

"Thanks." she said and asked, "Really? I always knew Benny was gay."

"Yeah." Ethan said as he starred into space and thought of Benny.

"Wait, you don't like him back, do you?" Sarah questioned.

"Maybe." Ethan said quietly since he didn't know how Sarah would react.

Sarah shot out her fangs and hissed. She had the golden twinkle in the edge of Sarah's eye then she flew out of Ethan's bedroom.

Ethan was scared that she would do something to harm Benny so he went on his computer and checked the weather for that week. "Good. This is the last day that there will be rain." Ethan said as a relived sigh left his mouth.

Ethan quickly ran to Benny's house just in time to see Sarah trying to suck Benny's blood. "Ethan, help!" Benny yelled. All the lights were off in Benny's house and Benny's grandma wasn't there to help because she went to buy what Benny needed for his training.

It was Ethan's vision.

Ethan quickly ran up to them and yelled, "Sarah! Stop!"

"Why should I? If I drain him, then he would be dead and I can have you all to myself!" Sarah roared as she turned her head to Ethan.

Ethan remembered that vampires only like the ones who are in love with them so Ethan screamed, "Sarah! I don't love you. I love Benny!"

Just by that line, Sarah let go of Benny and became the regular Sarah again. Ethan smiled and went to help Benny up.

"What happened?" Sarah asked as held her head with her hand.

"Good, you're back." Ethan said as he sat Benny down on the couch.

"Well, I guess, I'm gonna go." Sarah said heading out the door.

Ethan went to grab a glass of water for Benny and sat down with him.

"So did you really mean what you said there?" Benny asked.

"Yeah." Ethan replied while putting the glass on the table for him.

"So, when did you know…that you love me?" Benny said with a pause.

"Well, It started in 7th grade." Ethan said.

"7th grade? Are you sure you're not just saying that because I said I love you?" Benny asked thinking that Ethan was lying.

"I really love you. I even got jealous of you and Rory when you guys were talking." Ethan confessed.

"Really? Then why did you always seem like you like Sarah?" Benny asked sounding a little sad.

"Well, since I didn't think you liked me, I decided to give up on you and pretended to like Sarah."

"Prove it." Benny said.

Ethan grabbed Benny by the shirt and kissed him. Benny started to react to the kiss and started kissing back. They kissed for about 5 minutes then let go of each other leaving each other breathless.

"So is that enough to prove it?" Ethan asked sarcastically. The two boys laughed and Benny asked, "So what does that make us?"

"Boyfriends?" Ethan asked to make sure Benny was okay with it.

"Boyfriends. I like the sound of that." Benny said smiling at Ethan.

**That is it for now. But don't think that I'm done cuz I'm not. I'll probably post another one next week.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Perfect Date

**I know it's been a long time since I updated but now I will. **

**I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire and will never but it would be awesome if I did. Anyway, enjoy!**

It has been over a month since Ethan and Benny started dating. They weren't ready to tell anyone so they continued to act like best friends during school times. One day after school, Ethan waited for Benny at a specific spot in the school parking lot.

"Hey!" Benny says as he walked toward a thinking Ethan.

Ethan kept looking at the ground and said, "Hey, Benny." which made Benny curious. Whenever they met, Ethan usually sounds happy but that day, Ethan sounded unhappy.

"Umm Ethan, are you okay?" Benny asked.

"Yeah…" Ethan replied while still staring at the ground.

"Well you don't seem okay…" Benny started.

"I'm fine," Ethan said without looking up.

"I know when something's bothering you. So, what is it?" Benny asked again.

"I said I'm fine!" Ethan yelled then started to walk back to his house alone. Benny kept wondering what was bothering him since Ethan already got what he wanted. A perfect boyfriend and a happy life. _What could be bothering him?_ Benny thought.

Benny took out his spell book and said a few ancient voodoo words then he appeared right next to Ethan. Ethan then started to run into his house and yelled, "Leave me alone!" as he slammed the door behind him.

Benny opened his spell book again and said a spell which made Ethan's front door swing wide open. Then Benny stormed right in.

Ethan's parents weren't home so they had the whole house to themselves. Benny knew Ethan was in his room since he wasn't in his living room. He walked up to Ethan's room and called out, "Ethan, open up!"

Ethan didn't answer so Benny had no choice but to say the spell again. In a second, Ethan's door flew open. Ethan had his face in his pillow. He kept whispering to himself, "Why am I such an idiot?"

"You're not an idiot," Benny started, "Now tell me what's wrong."

Ethan took his head out of the pillow, sighed, then asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because you're my boyfriend and I want to help you." Benny said as Ethan stared of into space.

"Fine! I'll tell you!" Ethan finally blurted out. "It's just that we have been going out for a month and we still haven't even told anyone about it. I feel that you don't want people to see us together."

"No, it's nothing like that. I just thought that we didn't go public with it because you didn't want to. I never thought you wanted to." Benny said as he walked to sit on Ethan's bed.

"You sound like a girl." Ethan said jokingly.

Benny smiled then said, "Of course I do." then gave Ethan a quick kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" Ethan asked.

"For telling me what was bothering you. For you to tell me something like that is kinda hard and I think you deserve a treat for that." Benny replied.

"Well, I guess I should be telling you more things then." Ethan said before they shared another kiss.

"So, Monday?" Benny asked as they broke free from the kiss.

"Monday?" Ethan asked since he was still thinking about kissing Benny.

"Yeah, Monday. Do you want to tell everyone that we're going out then?" Benny started, "Man, for guy who wants to tell everyone that he's going out with his best friend, he's not prepared.

Ethan chuckled then gave Benny a friendly punch on the shoulder. "Yeah, sure. Monday."

Benny remembered what happened to Sarah and asked, "Do we have to tell Sarah first? I mean, she's the one who tried to suck my blood and got you to say you love me."

"I guess." Ethan said as he watched Benny's movements.

"Come on, let's go!" Benny said as Ethan finished talking. Benny got up from the bed and grabbed Ethan's hand.

"Go? Go where?" Ethan asked as Benny dragged him out the room and out of the house. Benny didn't answer.

As Ethan got dragged out through the doors, he exclaimed, "Dude! What did you do to my doors?"

"It's not that bad. Your parents can fix it in no time." Benny said as started to drag Ethan while running.

"No they can't! They're not Fix it Felix Jr! _**(Know where I got that from?)**_ They can't fix a magical spell done wrong!" Ethan exclaimed but stopped when he saw that he was in the park behind his house. There were twinkly lights everywhere and little snow falling from the sky. The wind felt breezy and the trees were white from all the snow that has fallen on it. In the middle of the park, there was a picnic set up.

"Wow! Did you do all this?" Ethan asked once Benny let go of his hand.

"Yeah. Happy One Month Anniversary!" Benny said happily.

Benny walked to the picnic that was set up and Ethan followed. Ethan smiled the whole time since they arrived at the park.

"You hungry?" Benny asked as they sat down on the small blanket.

"Starved!" Ethan replied as he took the sandwich Benny had in his hands.

"Hey! That was my sandwich!" Benny said.

"Well, now it's mine!" Ethan boasted as he took a bite out of the sandwich. Ethan's face was now full of mayo. Benny took a napkin and wiped Ethan's face. They both laughed and continued eating.

*40 Minutes Later*

"Thank you for making this. This was the best picnic ever! Happy Anniversary!" Ethan said as he got up and gave Benny a quick kiss.

"You too." Benny said.

**Sorry it's so short but the next chapter will be longer. Hope you liked it! Please write a review!**


	6. Chapter 6: New Guy

**So it's Thanksgiving Break and I have a lot of time so I decided to write another chapter. And whoever is reading my stories, please write a review. I really want to see what people think of my stories. Anyways, let's start. Enjoy!**

It was Monday and it was the day Benny and Ethan were going to go public with their relationship.

"You ready?" Benny asked as they stood in front of the school doors.

"I just hope we don't get bullied for this." Ethan said then took Benny by the hand and started to walk into the school. Everyone instantly stared at the two boys. They could all see that Benny and Ethan were holding hands. There were "OMG!"s and "Wow!"s everywhere. The first person to come up to them was Rory.

"Woah, how did this happen?" he asked as he stared at how their fingers intertwined.

"It just happened." Benny lied.

Ethan looked at Benny then at Rory. "It happened over a month ago!" Ethan said proudly.

Rory smiled brightly and congratulated them. Then he walked away letting the two enjoy themselves. Benny remembered that they haven't told Sarah anything yet and stopped when they got to their lockers.

"Ethan, you know we still haven't told Sarah anything yet. We didn't even talk to her since the last time she tried to drain me." Benny said as he opened his locker.

As Ethan took out the last book he needed from his locker, he spoke. "Yeah, even all those Fridays when she has to come over and babysit Jane, we were in my room. I guess we just didn't have time for her since we have each other."

Benny nodded.

Just as they finished talking about Sarah, she came up to them.

"Hey guys. Haven't talked to you guys in a while." She started.

The two boys stared at her then at each other. Sarah looked at how the two boys were holding hands and asked, "When did this happen?"

"It happened that night you-"Benny started then stopped when he saw a confused look on Sarah's face. Ethan filled in and asked, "You don't remember anything from that night, do you?"

Sarah shook her head then continued to stare at Ethan and Benny's intertwined fingers.

"So how about we talk about it after school. My house?" Ethan asked.

Sarah said, "Sure. I need to know what I did on that day anyway. Erica has been questioning me about what I did on those days without her." Ethan nodded then she started to walk away.

"Dude, really? Are you really going to tell her about that night she tried to drain me?" Benny yelled quietly.

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to tell her!" Ethan argued.

The bell started to ring for their first class to begin and Benny quickly said, "Fine, but I have to be there. Make sure nothing's going on between you two."

Ethan could see the jealousy in Benny's eyes and asked, "Jealous much?"

"Not jealous, just protective. I just don't want her to drain your blood." Benny as he closed both their lockers.

"Hey, she won't drain me. If she wanted to drain someone, it would be you. And also, it's not a rainy day so she isn't in a trance." Ethan said as they started to walk to their class.

The two were still holding hands as they got to the door of their first class. When they got there, they sat in their seats. Ethan sat on Benny's left and there was an empty seat on Benny's right.

"We have a new student joining us today. His name is Aaron." Mr. G said as he signaled the new kid sit in the empty seat next to Benny.

The new kid had brown hair just like Ethan's and brown eyes like Ethan. He was very much like Ethan except that the kid was a few inches taller than Ethan.

_Woah! He's kinda cute._ Benny thought to himself as Aaron walked pass him to sit in his seat. _Wait, what? No, he is not cute. I love Ethan! Only Ethan but it wouldn't hurt to get to know this Aaron._

Ethan saw the smile Benny had on his face when he looked at Aaron and started to get jealous. Throughout the whole period, Benny kept staring at Aaron and Ethan started to make paper balls. He threw many of them at Benny but none of them caught his attention until one had hit Aaron. Benny saw the paper and turned to face Ethan.

"What?" Benny mouthed.

Ethan took out another piece of paper and wrote, "Stop flirting with the new guy." He tried to throw the note to Benny but Mr. G turned around from writing on the board and saw Ethan.

"Well, what do we have here?" he asked as he walked to where Ethan was sitting. He signaled Ethan to give him the note but Ethan shook his head. This is one of the only times he would disobey an adult. The whole class was now staring at Ethan and waited for Mr. G to go back to the lesson. Mr. G was forced to take the note from Ethan since he didn't want to give him the paper. When he took it, Ethan put his head down in embarrassment.

"Stop flirting with the new guy." Mr. G read.

Benny stared at Ethan who still had his head down and did the same when he realized that the note was for him. The class started to laugh and Aaron was blushing.

"Silence!" Mr. G yelled. The whole class became silent and faced the board. "Ethan, you've got a week's detention." Mr. G added.

Ethan brought his head up when he realized that Mr. G has never gave anyone detention before. "Uhh, Mr. G , I thought you don't give detentions." Ethan asked.

"I figured that people don't take things seriously unless I give them detention." Mr. G replied then continued to write on the board.

After class, Ethan tried to get to his locker as fast as he can before Benny caught up to him. Unfortunately for Ethan, Benny did catch up to him.

"What were you thinking?" Benny asked as he reached Ethan at his locker.

"I was thinking that you were flirting with that new kid. Didn't you hear what the note said?" Ethan replied while not looking at Benny.

"Are you really that jealous?" Benny questioned which made Ethan slam his locker close.

"When you do that, of course I am. Can't you see we were meant to be together?" Ethan asked as he turned to face Benny.

"Yes, I see that. And I was not flirting. I was just getting to know him." Benny stated.

Ethan started to walk away. All he could think about now is talking to Sarah. The whole day passed really fast since Ethan and Benny didn't have most of their next classed together. Before they knew it, it was already after school.

Ethan met Sarah outside the school and they started to walk to Ethan's house. When Benny came out of the school, he saw that Ethan and Sarah were already gone so he said a spell which led him to them. When he popped up in the middle between Sarah and Ethan, they weren't surprised and Ethan said, "Aren't you supposed to be 'getting to know Aaron'?"

"I told you, I was not flirting. Don't you trust me?" Benny asked as he could Ethan trying to not get jealous by talking to Sarah.

"Of course I trust you but I can't stand seeing you flirt with some stranger that you just met!" Ethan exclaimed as he stopped walking.

"Uhh, did something happen?" Sarah asked as she watched the two boys argue.

"I'll tell you when we get to my house." Ethan replied.

"We'll tell you." Benny butted in.

"Whatever." Ethan said with a non-trusting tone.

They started to walk but none of them said anything until they got to Ethan's house.

**The main summary of this chapter is that Ethan is mad that Benny was flirting with the new kid, Aaron. **

**The next chapter will mostly be about trust issues between the two lovers. (P.S. There's gonna be a lot of conflict.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Trust Issues

**Yes! Another chapter posted in a day! Hope you guys liked the last chapter. I think this chapter will piss people off. **

**I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire in any way and probably never will.**

**Well, enjoy or not…**

Ethan, Benny, and Sarah just got to Ethan's house.

"So, what happened that night?" Sarah asked as she walked through the door and sat on the couch.

"Well, that night was a rainy day so you were in a trance. That's why you don't remember anything. Well, I used to have a crush on you and the trance makes you fall in love with me and you would do anything to get to me. You tried to harm Benny because he told me that he was in love with me. Then you got jealous and tried to drain Benny. That's when I came in and said I also love Benny then you got out of your trance and went back to normal." Ethan explained as he and Benny sat on the couch facing Sarah.

"Aww! That's so romantic! I mean for you guys. What I did was horrible and I'm sorry." Sarah said as Ethan paused.

"It's okay. It's not like you meant to do it." Benny said.

"Ding!" The sound of Benny's phone sounded when he got a text message.

"Uggh! I gotta go. Grandma is teaching me another spell. Ethan, I'll call you later." Benny said as he read the text message. Ethan nodded then Benny walked out the door, leaving Ethan and Sarah alone.

As soon as Benny left, Sarah asked, "What happened today though? It seems like you two weren't getting along."

"It's just that there's this new guy that came to our class and I think Benny likes him." Ethan explains while looking at the ground.

"No way. Benny loves you and he doesn't like anyone else the way he loves you." Sarah says while rubbing Ethan's back, trying to comfort him.

"I dunno. There's just something about this guy. I need to know what's up with him." Ethan says.

"I can talk to him tomorrow and find out some things about him. What's his name?" Sarah asks while trying to help.

"His name is Aaron and I think he has most of his classes with Benny."

"Yeah, I'll find something."

"Thanks Sarah." Ethan says then hugs Sarah.

…

The next day at school, Ethan walks in alone and sees Sarah talking to Aaron. Sarah turns around and sees Ethan. She walks up to Ethan and says, "Ethan, you know. Aaron isn't that bad. He's actually a nice guy."

"What? You think he's good too. Uggh!' Ethan groans.

"You didn't let me finish. He's not a bad guy. He's just like you." Sarah continued.

"Whatever." Ethan says then walks away to his first class.

He sees Benny and quickly walks into the classroom, while trying to avoid him. Throughout class, he can see Benny and Aaron talk and write notes to each other. Ethan tried to ignore them but couldn't and kept having thoughts about what they would do behind his back. After a day of no friends, Ethan went home and straight to his room. He didn't stop for anyone but at about 8, Benny came over.

"What are you doing here?" Ethan asks as Benny walks into his bedroom.

"I want to see how you were doing." Benny replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Aaron?" Ethan asks.

"Ethan, would you stop that already. I do not like Aaron. I only like you." Benny says.

"Benny, if you don't like him then you need to stop hanging out with him. I'm your boyfriend, you should be hanging out with me." Ethan exclaims with a harsh tone.

Benny walks to sit on Ethan's bed and tries to kiss Ethan but Ethan pushes him away.

"Benny, I can't do this." Ethan started.

"You can't do what?"

"I can't go out with someone who has a crush on someone else."

"Ethan, I told you I don't like him!" Benny exclaims.

Ethan buries his head in his pillow and screams.

Benny leaves Ethan's room and goes to Jane's room.

"Jane, how do you get your brother to believe you?" he asks as he walks into Jane's room where she is playing with her Debbie Dazzle doll.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asks as he puts down her doll.

"Well, Ethan thinks I have a-"Benny stops when he remembers that Jane doesn't know about their relationship and that he is gay.

"A what?" Jane asks curiously.

"Nevermind. Ethan will never believe me anyway." Benny says then leaves her room and walks to the living room.

_What do I do? Ethan won't believe me. I guess I do have a small crush on Aaron but that doesn't matter. I'm in love with Ethan!_ Benny thought to himself as he was pacing in the Morgan's living room.

Ethan came down from his room 30 minutes later and Benny is still there.

"What are you still doing here?" Ethan asks when he see that Benny is pacing in his living room.

"I am not leaving here until you believe that I don't have a crush on Aaron." Benny exclaims.

"I can't believe you unless I actually think it's true and I don't it's true. I know you have a crush on Aaron and you can't hide that. After you get over Aaron, maybe we can start all over." Ethan says with tears starting to roll down his eyes.

"Wait, are you breaking up with me?" Benny asks.

"Yeah, I can't be with you if you don't truly love me." Ethan says.

"But I do love you."

"Think about that." Ethan says then walks back to his room as he sobs.

Benny grabs his things then leaves the Morgan's house, heartbroken.

**I think this chapter, I didn't explain well because I just made it up along the way. I didn't write it out like all the other chapters but the next chapter I will write it out. But for this one, tell me if you liked it or not. Although it is not written well, I think I got the point… Yeah?**


	8. Chapter 8: I Can't Get Over Him

**I know it's fast but here's chapter 8. I have a lot of free time right now and I don't really know what to do so I decided to update the story. This chapter is mainly about how Ethan and Benny deal with their break-up.**

…

**I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire.**

…

**Enjoy!**

…

**Benny's POV:**

"Ring! Ring!" The sound of my alarm clock just went off. I have nothing to do with my life. Ethan broke up with me and he is my true love. How can he not see that? I mean, sure. I do have a small crush on Aaron but that is because he reminds me of Ethan. Uggh! Time for school comes too fast!

I get up from my bed and drag myself into the restroom. It has already been a few days since Ethan broke up with me. It is Friday and if Ethan and I were still friends, I would be planning what we would be doing tonight but since we're not, I'm gonna hang out with Aaron.

I get to school and I see Aaron at his locker. My locker and Ethan's locker aren't that far apart so I see Ethan every time I go get my books. But every time I see him, my heart hurts. It reminds me of why he broke up with me. I can't get over Ethan but I'm going to try.

"Aaron!" I call out to him.

"Hey Benny!" Aaron says as he walks up to me.

Ethan is at his locker and I am at my locker so Ethan gets to see what I am going to be doing with Aaron. I can feel Ethan staring at me and Aaron but I don't mind since he already broke up with me.

"So, Aaron, do you wanna hang out tonight?" I ask.

"Sure. What do you wanna do?" he replies.

"Anything is fine besides sitting at home playing video games. I hated what I did last time. I always went to my… friend's house and played video games and now I realize that I hated doing that." I said. I only said that because Ethan was watching us and I wanted to rub it in his face that I was better without him. The truth is that I actually loved playing video games with him and being with him. I just can't act weak around him.

"Okay." Aaron says then we walk to class together, leaving Ethan alone.

**Ethan's POV:**

I can't believe that Benny just said that! So all those times we spent together was just a waste of time. Then breaking up with him was the right thing to do. I still love him. It's just that he also likes Aaron. I can see that.

I was standing at my locker getting my books and listening to what Benny and Aaron were talking about then after they left, all I did was think about how Benny didn't like me anymore. After they walked away, Sarah came up to me.

"Hey Ethan!" she says happily.

"Hey. I respond sadly.

"Is everything okay?" she asks curiously.

I stared at her for a moment then started to cry. "I broke up with Benny on a few days ago and regret it!" I suddenly blurted out.

She pulls me into a hug and asks, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have helped."

"I don't know. I just thought that after a few days, I would get over him but I obviously can't!" I reply while continuing to sob.

"I think we should skip. You don't look well enough to learn today." Sarah says while rubbing my back.

"Okay." I reply since I didn't feel like seeing Benny anymore for the day.

Sarah closed my locker and dragged me out the school without any teachers or staffs noticing. She dragged me to the park where Benny and I had our picnic. When I got there, it reminded me more of Benny I cried even more.

"Hey, what's wrong? We already escaped from school. There's nothing wrong here." Sarah asked when she saw that I was crying more.

I wiped away my tears with my shirt and replied, "This is the spot where Benny and I spent our one month anniversary."

"I'm sorry. Let's go somewhere else then." Sarah quickly says then pulls me to De Grassi street. We walk to a small café called "The Dot." **(A/N: I don't know any streets in Whitechapel but I watch a lot of Degrassi so I decided to use one of their street names.)** We found two empty seats and sat down.

"Ethan, tell me what happened between you and Benny." Sarah asked seriously.

"On Tuesday, Benny came over to my house and asked me if I was ok then I told him that if he liked Aaron, I can't be his boyfriend. So, I broke up with him." I said quietly.

"Ethan, do you really believe that Benny likes Aaron?" Sarah asked.

"Yes!" I yelled. "I know you know that Benny likes him but you just don't wanna admit it."

"Fine! I think Benny does like him. I just didn't want to break your heart." Sarah confessed.

"You can't break something that is already broken." I said while staring at the table.

I started to cry again as I thought of Benny. I just can't seem to get him out of my mind.

"How do I help?" Sarah asked after a moment of my crying.

"You can't. All you can do is be my best friend." I replied.

"Okay. So what do you want to do first, best friend?" she said happily as soon as he knew how to help me.

I think with Sarah, I can get over Benny. I just don't know how Benny is taking the break-up so well since I broke up with him and I am the one crying. If he really loved me then he would be crying his eyes out right now.

…

**Benny's POV:**

I just walk to class with Aaron by my side. I consider him as my best friend now since Ethan broke up with me. I act like nothing is wrong when Aaron is around to make him like me but I can't do that anymore.

Throughout class, Aaron tried to get my attention but I couldn't pay attention to him or the teacher since I was thinking about Ethan. Outside, I wasn't showing how sad I was but inside, it felt like my heart was being ripped out. I just feel lost without Ethan. I don't think I have a crush on Aaron anymore since I know that losing Ethan is so bad.

"Benny! Benny!" Aaron called out at me while throwing paper balls. "Stop zoning out! The teacher's gonna catch you."

I quickly snap out it and stared at the teacher. Suddenly, I began to sob. Aaron turned to me and asked, "Are you okay?" but I didn't answer. Soon, Mr. G saw that I saw crying so he sent me to the counselor's office.

I walked to the counselor's office and the counselor asked me what was wrong and I didn't say anything. Later, Aaron came in. He asked the counselor to let him talk to me alone. The counselor nodded and walked out the room.

"Benny, what's wrong?" Aaron asked me.

"Nothing." I say as I put my hands to cup my face.

"Tell me." he encouraged.

"Fine. You know Ethan? That kid who threw the paper ball that hit you and wrote the note that told me to stop flirting with you."

"Yeah."

"Well, I was dating him until a few days ago when he broke up with me."

"Why? What happened?"

I sighed and finally told him, "He thought that I have a crush on you."

There was a moment of silence between us but then he asked, "Well, do you?"

I stared at him then said, "I did then but when I realized that I miss Ethan, I don't."

Again there was a moment of silence. I wasn't crying anymore then he said, "Look, I know that you love Ethan but-" Aaron started but then got cut off by me.

"Wait. How do you know that I love Ethan?" I ask since I never told him that and nobody else did.

"Benny, I'm a seer just like Ethan." Aaron replies.

"Seriously?" I ask. "Now you are exactly like him." I murmur to myself.

I quietly sit on the seat in the office thinking about the things that are similar between him and Ethan when Aaron spoke.

"Look, I know that you love Ethan but to help you get over this phase, would you like to go out with me?" he asks.

"Uhh. Sure." I say as I brought my head up and looked at him. "Anything to get over this phase."

…

**Summary: Both Ethan and Benny are taking their break-up horribly and to try to get over it, Sarah is being Ethan's best friend and Benny is going out with Aaron.**

**This chapter is mainly about how Ethan and Benny regret breaking up. The next chapter will be about how Rory is going to help them. **

…

**Please write a review. All reviews are appreciated. The more reviews there are, the more I know how much people like or hate my writing. It tells me if I should keep writing or not. Anyways, review!**


	9. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I am just writing this author's note because I don't think I have time to write more chapters. This is because all I have been doing throughout this thanksgiving week is write new chapters. I have to get started on my homework. So I may post a new chapter in a few weeks but for now, I am done with writing. I'll try to write as much as I can on my free time. **

**Sorry to those who really want to read the next chapter…**


	10. Chapter 9: What's the Point of Living?

**Well, I have a lot of free time now so I'm going to start writing. I also see a lot of people saying that they are fans of this story, and I mean you guys, TeamEthanMorgan, emo-rocker101, Trampled Rose, and other guests. I hope you guys can forgive me for taking that long to upload. I just hope you guys will like this chapter because I gave it a lot of thought…**

…

**Enjoy!**

…

"Hey, Ethan, you've been sulking here for hours. You wanna do something fun like go to the mall?" Sarah asks as she tries to comfort Ethan. They are still at The Dot and Ethan has his head of the table, while crying his eyes out.

"I don't know what to do. Benny's probably happy being with the love of his life and I am here crying. It just hurts too much to go and have fun." Ethan replies sadly with his head still on the table.

"Well, crying here isn't going to help you. Come on, let's go to the mall and you can get your mind off of the person who shall not be named." Sarah said as she got up from her chair and went to drag Ethan out of his seat.

Ethan didn't try to argue with Sarah because he knew that he told Sarah to be his best friend and to be his best friend, she needs to do whatever she could to help him. Sarah dragged him to an alley so nobody could see them and she quickly flew Ethan to the mall. When they got there, Sarah pulled him into his favorite video game store.

"What are we doing here?" Ethan asks sadly as he still covers his face trying to hide his tears.

"We're here because I want you have some fun!" Sarah says happily. She goes to grab, "Call of Duty: Black Ops 2" and brings it to Ethan.

"I bet you want this game." She says as he hands him the game.

"I can't afford this. It just came out like a month ago." Ethan replies and wipes his face.

"And that is why I'm buying it for you." Sarah says as she walks to the counter to pay for it.

Ethan smiles and says, "Thanks."

"See! That is the smile I want to see. You're already getting happier!" Sarah exclaims when she noticed Ethan's smile.

After they finished paying for the game, they walked out the door of the shop and started to walk towards the movie theatre.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" Sarah asks when they got to the front of the theatre.

"I don't know. How about Dusk 4?" Ethan suggests. His tears are gone and is actually being happy.

"Nah! I gave up on that since I became a vampire and I don't wanna see another vampire attack." Sarah replies.

"Yeah. That's a bad idea." He says then walks away to the food court. Sarah follows.

"You hungry?" Ethan asks when they got there.

"Kinda. Do they have blood?" Sarah asks.

Ethan chuckles then said, "No, only human food. Sorry."

Sarah goes to a table to find them a seat and Ethan orders the food. After waiting for the food, he takes it and turn to bring it to Sarah but as he turned, he bumped into Benny.

"What are you doing here?" Ethan asks as he tries to look away.

Benny was with Aaron and Aaron replied, "We're on a-" but then got cut off by Benny.

"Uhh, we're on a trip-Uhh- to buy a –Uhh- Uhh- tent. Yeah, we're here to buy a tent." Benny filled in.

"Are you sure you're not here on a date?" Ethan asked curiously while still looking at the ground and eyes starting to water.

"We are here on a date. I don't know what he's talking about." Aaron said confusingly.

Ethan quickly took his food and ran walked to Sarah. Benny and Aaron stared at Ethan who was talking to Sarah.

"Sarah, I just saw Benny and Aaron. They're on a date." Ethan says as his tears start to increase. Sarah got up from her seat and loudly say, "Oh no they're not."

She used her vampire speed and got to where Benny and Aaron was.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? Why would you be on a date with Aaron if you know Ethan is taking it so hard?" Sarah screamed at Benny when she got to them.

Benny and Aaron looked at her then Benny tried to explain. "I didn't know he was taking it so hard." He started then looked at Ethan who was sitting at the food court crying harder than before.

"He broke up with me and I am just going on a date with Aaron because I wanted to get over Ethan." Benny continued.

"Sure, well you broke his heart for having feelings toward Aaron. I gotta go. Ethan needs to have a friend besides him." Sarah replies.

She turns around to go and find Ethan at the table but when she did, she didn't see him. She started to get worried and asked the two boys, "Do you guys know where Ethan is?"

"Wasn't he just at the table?" Aaron asked.

"Well, he's not there now!" Sarah exclaimed then started to use her strong vampire smell to find him. She ran upstairs to the roof of the mall and found Ethan at the edge of the roof.

"Ethan, what are you doing?!" She screamed once she saw him.

Ethan didn't turn around and just looked at the bottom of the mall which was 50 feet tall. Then he spoke, "What's the point of living if I don't have Benny? I might as well just die." He then let go of his weight and just fell down the roof.

Sarah screamed, "NO!" then flew down and caught him. When she caught him and put him down in the front of the mall, he angrily yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"I didn't want you to die! Why would you do something like that? Is dying really what you want to do to get over Benny?" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yes! And if you were really my friend, then you would support me." Ethan yelled back.

"If I am your friend, I would protect you from getting hurt. I don't want you to die!

"Why not!? Nobody even cares about me!"

"I care about you! Benny does also!"

"No, he doesn't. He's happier dating Aaron. I don't matter to him anymore!"

"Yes, you do! You can find someone else, you don't need him."

"It's like my heart hurts when I'm not with him. I can't just go and find someone else."

"Maybe you don't have to." Sarah says evilly as if she had a plan to kill Benny.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asks.

"I mean, we have to find someone else for Aaron so he breaks Benny's heart and he would come back crawling to you." Sarah replied.

"We can't do that to Benny." Ethan says.

"Why not? He broke your heart. He needs to pay for what he did." Sarah replies. "Come on, let's go."

Sarah drags Ethan and flies him to his house. She leaves him there and she goes off to find someone for Aaron. First, she goes to Erica's house.

**~Bethan~**

"Hey, what's up!" Erica says happily when she opens her door.

"Do you know anyone that is good for that new kid, Aaron?" Sarah asks.

"Aaron? Isn't he the one who looks just like your nerd pet?" Erica says.

"Yeah. He's dating Benny right now but if he has another person then he would break up with Benny and he can be with Ethan, the one he truly loves." Sarah replies.

"So both Ethan and Benny are gay? And so is Aaron?" Erica asks curiously.

"Yeah, so you know anyone?" Sarah asks again.

"How about Rory? He's been bugging me and if you get him to date Aaron then he may not bother me so much." Erica suggests.

"Is Rory even gay?" Sarah asks.

"I don't know. Just go and find out." Erica says then pushes Sarah to go.

"Thanks!" she says before leaving and flying to Rory's house.

**~Bethan~**

When Sarah got to Rory's house, she knocked on his door and he opened it.

"Hey Sarah!" he says happily.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sarah asks.

"Nothing really. Just listening to some songs." He replies.

"Can you help me on something?" she asks.

"Yeah, sure. What do you need?" he replies.

"You know Aaron right? That new kid that Benny's dating?" Sarah started. Rory nodded then continued to listen. " Well, I need you to date him."

Rory looked at Sarah with a "Are you crazy look" and asked, "Why?"

"Because Benny needs to date Ethan and to do that, Aaron cannot be with Benny." Sarah explained.

"If I do it, what do I get out of it?" Rory asked.

"Uhh, how about I hunt for you for a week?" Sarah suggested.

"Deal!" Rory exclaimed then shook Sarah's hand.

"So, I'll talk to Aaron tomorrow and tell you when the date is." Sarah said happily.

Rory nodded then he closed his door. Sarah flew to Ethan's bedroom window and came in.

**~Bethan~**

"Sarah, what did you do?" Ethan asked as she walked in.

"Something that you would love me for!" Sarah replies with a huge grin on her face.

Ethan looked at her with a scared face then sent a fake smile to her.

…

**So, I had an outline of this planned out but I decided to add in the part where Ethan was about to commit suicide to make it not as boring. Since I have more time now, I am probably going to upload more chapters. I am probably going to upload two chapters each week. I think that is good enough, right?**

**Anyway, please write a review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Problems Solved

**Hey guys! Well, this is my last chapter of **_**Blinded Hearts**_**. I didn't even know it until I finished writing it. I just wanna say that you guys are amazing for reading my stories. I hope that after this, you guys will still continue to read my other stories. **

…

**Here goes the last chapter of **_**Blinded Hearts**_**!**

…

The next day was Monday. It was time for school. Sarah flew to school extra early to catch Aaron. She found Aaron at his locker getting his books.

She walked up to him and said, "Hey, how are you doing?"

"I've been better." He replied sadly.

"Why, what's wrong?" Sarah asked curiously.

Aaron turned to face Sarah and said, " Look, I know that Benny is just using me to get over Ethan and I know that I should be helping but I just have this guilty feeling that I'm not being truthful to myself. It's like… Uhh… Well, I can't really explain but you get it right?"

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I've been used like that before and it doesn't feel good." Sarah said as she looked to the ground and thinking about her past relationships. She then suddenly had a smile on her face and exclaimed, " You don't have to date Benny anymore!"

"Really, how are we gonna do that?" Aaron questioned as he got more and more excited.

"Well, I got a plan." Sarah replied while smiling and rubbing her hands maniacally.

"Yeah, what is it?" Aaron asked happily.

"So, you know Rory, the blonde weird boy, right?" Sarah started and Aaron nodded, "You can go out with him instead of Benny. He already said yes so all we need is for you to say yes."

"If I say yes, then won't Benny be really mad?" Aaron questioned.

"Yeah, but when he is mad, he would go to Ethan's house and they would get back together." Sarah exclaimed.

"Okay, deal! All I want is for them to get back together!" Aaron said then shook Sarah's hand. As he shook, he got a vision. He saw Sarah talking to Rory about their plan and she agreeing to go hunt for him. Then he snapped out of then vision

He let go of Sarah's hand and says, "So Rory gets you to hunt for him and I get nothing?"

Sarah instantly looked up and asked, "How did you know that?"

"I'm a seer just like Ethan. I also know that you, Rory, and Erica are vampires. There's nothing strange about it." Aaron explained calmly.

"Uhh, what's strange is that you and Ethan are so much alike. How did this happen?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Well, you know that every single part of the world has supernatural energy." Aaron started. Sarah nodded and listened intently. "Well, I'm from Colorado and there, we have a gang of good guys, you can say. Here, the gang of good guys are you, Ethan, Benny, Rory, and Erica. In Colorado, I am basically Ethan in that group. You get it?" Aaron continued.

"Oh, so there's a me in Colorado, too?" Sarah asked happily.

"Yeah, there's a you in many parts of the world too." Aaron replied.

"Amazing!" Sarah exclaimed, "So, I'll tell Rory and you guys can have the date tonight."

"Great, tell him I'll meet him at his house." Aaron said then Sarah asked, "Are you sure you know where he lives?"

"Yeah, I bet I can find it." Aaron replied with a smile then Sarah turned around and walked to her locker.

**~Bethan~**

About 30 minutes later, students started to come into the school. Ethan and Benny still tried to avoid each other. They walked to their lockers at the same time, although it was unplanned, and got their books but didn't even look at each other.

During their free period, Sarah walked up to Benny who was sitting on the couch in the cafeteria.

"Benny, you should really talk to Ethan." Sarah says.

"Why? He's the one who broke up with me. He obviously doesn't want anything to do with me." Benny replied.

"You should talk to him because he tried to kill himself for you. He tried to commit suicide while you were on your date with Aaron at the mall." Sarah explained as she went to sit down at the seat next to him.

"He did what?" Benny asked as he put his books down and looked at Sarah.

"He tried to jump off the roof of the mall, well he did, but I caught him. He said that if he doesn't have you then there's no point in living." Sarah said while she looked at him with a dead serious look. "So you should really go talk to him."

"Yeah, maybe I will. Thanks for telling me." Benny said then had a concerned look in his eyes.

Sarah then gets up and walks to Ethan who had just walked passed them and saw them talking. Sarah could see that Ethan knew she was following him so she tried to run without using her vampire speed.

Ethan finally exclaimed while he was walking, " Why were you talking to him?"

"I was talking to him because-" Sarah paused then stopped walking and yelled, "ETHAN, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

Ethan stopped then turned around and loudly asked, "What?"

"Come here!" Sarah exclaimed then Ethan started to walk to where Sarah was.

"I was talking to him because he deserves to know what happened to you." Sarah said as Ethan faced her.

"Why would you tell him? I did nothing. Nothing happened to me!" Ethan exclaimed.

"You tried to kill yourself for him. I think he deserves to know." Sarah argued.

"No, he doesn't! He deserves to know nothing! He means nothing to me!" Ethan yelled even though Sarah was right in front of him.

"He does mean something to you. You even said it yourself. You said that there is no point in living if you don't have him." Sarah said.

Ethan started to tear up and Sarah pulls him into a hug. "Ethan, it's okay. I already did something that would make you happier. You'll see tonight." Sarah whispers as Ethan is crying on her shoulder.

Ethan continues to sob while Sarah smiles evilly.

**~Bethan~**

Night came and Aaron and Rory already went on their date. Benny was at home, waiting for Aaron to come over as usual. After a long wait, Benny started to wonder why Ethan wasn't there yet. He sat at his bed and started to think about what Sarah had told him at school. After a while of thinking, he decided to call Ethan for the first time since their breakup.

Ethan's phone started to vibrate while Ethan was on his bed crying about Benny. He looked up to see his phone next to him. He read the caller ID and it said, "**Benny"** in big bolded words. His eyes lit up then became droopy again.

_Should I answer the phone? _Ethan thought. _You should. It's Benny._ His conscience replied. _I know its Benny but why would he call? He hasn't called since the time we broke up._

_He probably wants to get back together._

_Yeah, I doubt that…_

_Just answer it._

_Fine._

Then, Ethan finally picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"Umm, Ethan. I know we haven't talked in a while but I have to ask you something." Benny asked through the phone.

"Yeah?" Ethan said as he got happier.

"Do you know where Aaron is?" Benny aksed.

Ethan frowned again and yelled, "No! I don't know where your boyfriend is!" He was about to end the call when Benny started, "Ethan, I'm only asking because I think he's cheating on me."

"And why should I care?" Ethan questioned as he got madder and madder.

"Didn't you try to kill yourself for me? I think for someone who you care so much about, you should actually listen to what they have to say." Benny continued.

Ethan sighed then said, "Fine, what do you have to say?"

"I said, I think Aaron's cheating on me." Benny repeated.

"I know, you already told me that. I mean what makes you think that?" Ethan asks.

"Well, he has been acting kinda strange around me."

"You actually think that?"

"Yeah and would you stop being so rude? It's not helping."

"I wasn't trying to help."

"Ethan, please."

"Fine, come over and we'll talk about it."

"Good. I'll be there in five." Benny replied through the phone.

Ethan was just sitting on his bed thinking about what he would talk to Benny about. _Why the hell did I just invite him over? What am I gonna say to him? Uggh! I am such an idiot!_ He yelled at himself.

_Be nice! Don't be so rude to him. You want him back, don't you? _His conscience told him.

_Of course I want him back but he wants Aaron. You see how he was so worried about Aaron cheating on him._ Ethan replied to his conscience.

_If you want him back, just be nice!_ Before his conscience could finish, the doorbell rang. Ethan walked downstairs and into the living room then opened the door.

"Hey!" Benny said as the door opened.

"Come in." Ethan said then let Benny walk in. They tried acting like adults and being polite as Ethan listened to what his conscience told him to do.

After about 30 minutes to acting, Benny couldn't take it anymore and blurted out, "Ethan, I miss you!"

"What?" Ethan asked with a shocked look on his face.

"I miss you. I only dated Aaron because I wanted to get over you but I can't!" Benny exclaimed as he paced around the living room.

"Benny, sit down." Ethan started as he got up to pull Benny onto the couch. "Benny, I miss you, too."

"Good, then I'll be able to do this." Benny leaned in and tried to kiss Ethan but Ethan pushed him away.

"Look, even if we get back together, I will always be thinking about you and Aaron together. I risked my life for you; I can't have you hurting me again." Ethan said.

"Ethan, I promise that I will never hurt you again. It was my stupid mind that made me like Aaron. He is exactly like you and I thought there were another you so I went for it." Benny replied.

"I'm not sure I understand you but okay. I'll do it!" Ethan exclaimed then gave Benny a hug.

Ethan pulled away then said, "First, you have to break up with Aaron or you will be the one cheating on him."

Benny chuckled then hugged Ethan again. As they hugged, Rory and Aaron walked pass Ethan's house and they admired how Ethan and Benny finally made up.

"Aww, look how cute they are together!" Rory said as they looked through the window and seeing Benny and Ethan hug.

"Yeah! I should've gotten them back together a long time ago. All I was doing was keeping them apart." Aaron said sadly.

"It's okay. The main point of our 'date' and air quotes on 'date' is to get them back together. I'm sorry but I'm not gay." Rory replied.

Aaron's eyes lit up and said, "Here's one thing that I don't have in common with Ethan: I'm not gay either!"

"Really?" Rory asked, "Then why did you go out with Benny?"

"That is because he looked so sad being away from Ethan and I had to do something to cheer him up, so I asked him out." Aaron explained.

"That's a relief! I actually thought you were into me!" Rory exclaimed as he let out a sigh of relief.

"No, but I hope we can still be friends." Aaron suggested.

"Deal!" Rory exclaimed then shook Aaron's hand. Meanwhile, Ethan and Benny rekindled their relationship.

**~Next day at school~**

Sarah walked over to her locker and saw Erica.

"Hey, looks like your little plan worked!" Erica said as she pointed to Ethan and Benny making out at their locker.

"Yeah, I guess it did!" She said as she turned her head to look at them. "I'm just glad the problems are all over."

The bell rung and everybody went to class. In Ethan and Benny's class, there was a new kid introduced.

"Class, we have another student joining us. His name is Bryan." Mr. G said as a boy who looks fairly like Benny walked into the classroom.

Benny's mouth dropped in shock and Ethan just stared at him like how Benny stared at Aaron when he first saw him. Looks like Sarah has some more work to do…

…

**There, **_**Blinded Hearts **_**is finally done! I hope you all like it! **

**I actually wrote this about a month ago but was too lazy to type it up but now I have so that is all that matters.**

**Please be sure to leave a review when you're done reading. They are all appreciated.**

**I will get to my other story when I have time feel free to give me any suggestions for a one shot!**

**CreativityUR1688 out! **

…


End file.
